Countdowns Aren't Really Exciting
by ahappytrashbin
Summary: Stan's soulmate was barefoot in the rain. Craig's soulmate screamed in his face. I'll think of a better title at some point.


**Y'know that thing with the timers and the soulmates? Lol I don't know what it's called bUT ITS THE THING IM GONNA WRITE**

 **Oh yeah, it's gonna be Creek and Stenny because I adore those ships lmao. Wait, they both include a black haired male and a blond male? What is this?**

* * *

It was raining when Stan looked up, seeing bright orange in his peripheral vision. It was a person seated on top of a dumpster, and as their eyes met and their timers went off, Stan couldn't help but notice that this stranger was barefoot, even though it was so cold that he could see his own breath.

Now, in a small town like South Park, everyone knew everyone, so it was logical that Stan asked the stranger, "Who the fuck are you?"

The stranger stared back at him before mumbling quietly, "Charmed." In a louder voice, "Kenny. What about you?"

Stan stepped closer to make sure that both of their heads were tucked under his umbrella, and Kenny's eyes went wide. So the black haired boy gave him the friendliest smile he could muster (even though his instincts were screaming at him that even if this kid _was_ his soulmate, that didn't mean he wouldn't stab him and take all his money) and replied, "Stan. What are you even doing out here, anyways? Did you run away from home or something?"

Kenny hesitated. "...sure. Let's go with that."

"Well, uh..." Stan scrambled for something to say. "What happened to your shoes?" Not that it was the best question to ask, but Stan _had_ been wondering. There were cuts and bruises all over his dirty feet.

The other boy laughed haltingly. "Didn't get a chance to put them on. I just sorta. Ran."

"Oh." Stan then made a hasty, reckless decision. "Then, did you wanna get some? And get out of the rain, maybe?"

"Huh?"

"Like, I don't have any money on me, and I think you might wanna get out of those clothes before we go shopping for shoes anyways, so do you wanna drop by my house?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Aren't you trusting me a bit too quickly? I mean, I get that we're soulmates and all, but..."

"I'm just trying to help you out, dude. Here, hold this." Stan handed him his umbrella.

"What the fuck are ya-!" Kenny was lifted, still holding the black-haired boy's umbrella as he yelped and clung to his neck.

At his scandalized look, Stan smiled and shrugged a bit. "I figured that your feet would just get hurt more if you walked on them, and it'd be faster if I carried you."

"This is fucking gay," Kenny muttered with a bright red blush, but made no further protests as Stan began to run in the direction of his house.

* * *

A black-haired male slouched after his brunet friend. "What's the point in going out on a date, anyways? You're just gonna break up in the end."

Clyde rolls his eyes at his friend. "Craig, you gotta go out and have some fun sometimes, ya know?" He smiles coyly and he glances down at Craig's wrist. The glowing numbers indicated that he would meet his soulmate within the hour. "But I guess you don't have to worry about that, not after you meet the 'mate and live happily ever after, huh?"

The other male sighs as his friend makes kissy faces at him. "Seriously, though? You're gonna meet your date at the crappiest coffee shop in town?"

"You mean the only coffee shop in town. It's not like I can meet her at the library or anything. That'd be lame! Everyone goes to drink coffee there anyways, and it's where one of my friends work."

"Wow, that's shocking. I didn't realize you had any other friends besides me."

Craig gets punched as Clyde begins to cry angry tears. " _Why are you so mean to me?! Why am I still friends with you?! I hate you so much!_ " He just covers his ears, but then uncovers them again.

"Stop crying, we're here." Clyde wipes his eyes quickly and frantically searched around.

"She's probably inside. It's showtime, Craiggers!"

He clicks his tongue. "Whatever. Let's just go in, find her, and get out."

Craig groans. Clyde was spending too much time throwing out compliment after compliment to his bouncy, curly-haired blonde and she was just lapping it all up. God, couldn't they just hurry the fuck up?!

Fuck. Fuck this, fuck them, fuck the world, and fuck his soulmate for not showing up sooner and getting him the fuck out of there.

He decides to just grab a cup of coffee, no matter how crappy, and leave. Fuck Clyde and his stupid "I need a wingman!" spiel.

"A caramel mocha, please." And when he fishes the money out of his pockets to hand to the barista, he looks up and sees bright green eyes. Then his timer goes off and the other male's timer goes off and then the guy shrieks. Fuck his life, honestly.

* * *

 **...and like, KuroFai also includes a blonde male and a black-haired male, but EngIta is a brunet male and a blonde male and that's one of my OTPs and….**

 **Anyways. That's all I got for this thing lol. Well, I did have more for the Creek portion of it, and I guess I can push out more from the Stenny portion of it, but I kinda like how it ended? I guess if you guys really REALLY want more I can do it? Depends on how much time it'll take me lol.**

 **Final word~! Yes, yes, I know, I switched tenses between the two stories but! Nah. I got nothin'. That's just the way it is, I guess.**

 **Welp. That's a wrap, folks! I own nothing, the characters belong to the creators, timer soulmate thing belongs to SOMEONE, and I'm pretty sure I once read a fic where Craig liked his coffee filled with sugar and stuff like that, so if not for that fic, I would've just made him order black coffee lol. Smell ya later~!**

 **Don't look at me funny, that's a Pokemon reference.**


End file.
